testtrjfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Альфа 16
= Alpha 16 Оффициальные примечания к выпуску! = Это обновление является для разработчиков таким же масштабным как выпуск самой первой Альфы и имеет самые значительные изменения основных моментов игры, чем когда-либо ранее. На самом деле было 88 страниц примечаний, но эта информация была сжата до того что вы теперь можете читать ниже. Ну что ж, приступим. Система прорисовки отдалённых объектов Мы добавили новую систему прорисовки отдалённых объектов. Это достигнуто за счет того что отдаленные объекты имеют намного меньшую полигональность в отличии от объектов которые находяться в непосредственной близости от вас, что дало нам возможность показать вам объекты в Navezgane и Random Gen мирах на расстоянии более километра. Система создает модели местах выше определенной массы и высоты. Новые места Мы переработали много старых локаций, добавив новый лут и украшения интерьера. Их слишком много что перечислить их все, потому мы предоставим это вам для изучения. Мы так же разблокировали новый город на юго-востоке мира Navezgane и назвали его Departure. Это самый большой город, из тех что вы видели до сих пор. Мы так же добавили в игру 30 новых локаций, в числе которых: *3 фаст-фуда (1 в Navezgane, и все 3 в RG) *6 новых современных домов (3 в Navezgane и все в RG) *Детский сад (везде) *Частная школа (только RG) *Прачечная (Navezgane и RG) *Парикмахерская (Navezgane и RG) *2 пожарные станции (1 Navezgane и все в RG) *2 почтовых отделения (1 Navezgane и все в RG) *2 здания Суда (1 Navezgane и все в RG) *2 старые business strips (Navezgane и RG) *4+ новых трейлера (только RG) *Ломбард (Navezgane и RG) *Больница из Navezgane и Футбольный стадион (добавлено в RG) Новый тип появления врагов (спящие) Sleeper Spawning – We’ve gutted the old static spawn system and added a new sleeper spawning system that embeds trigger volumes into locations which are set up by designers. *Добавлена новая система появления врагом в спящем состоянии и реагирующими на звук. *Точки появления спящих врагов были добавлены во все локации в игре. Каждая локация имеет свою набор спящих зомби, к примеру в рабочих районах можно будет найти тех работников, а в бизнес районах офисных сотрудников и т.д. *Количество зомби в локации определено гейм-дизайнером, прописано в файле gamestages.xml зависит от типа локации и не зависит от количества точек спавна в этой локации. *Тип зомби которые появляются в локации зависит от типа локации и уровня персонажа, таким образом игра постоянно будет вас испытывать. *В предела одной локации зомби всегда будут появляться в разных местах, так что вы никогда не будете знать откуда ждать нападения (П/П пока не изучите все точки спавна конечно :) ) *Ситуация в локациях будет сохраняться. К примеру если в локации было 5 зомби и вы одного убили, то уйдя из локации и вернувшись в неё через некоторое время вы найдете там оставшихся 4 зомби. *Зомби будут возрождаться в локации в полном объеме если она была ним посещена в течении минимум 5 дней. *Некоторые, на вид спящие, зомби могут оказаться уже мертвыми. Они были добавлены на смену старым статичным зомби. Вам придется нанести им хоть какой-то урон прежде чем лутать. *Но некоторые из мертвых зомби могут оказаться не совсем мертвыми, так что ждите сюрпризов. Орды, вызываемые Крикунами. Состав и численность орд, вызываемых крикунами были изменены и теперь будут зависеть от стадии игры. Улучшенный сценарий игры We’ve made many changes to make the challenge the advanced players including: *В игру было внесено много изменений чтобы усложнить жизнь игрокам на последних этапах игры: *Одичавшие и радиоактивные зомби будут появляться чаще на последних этапах игры; *Состав орд 7 дня описан для чем 435 таких орд; *Зомби, убитые игроком после смерти игрока будут возвращаться обратно в состав орды; *Было добавлено новое меню конфигурации игрового сервера, дающее возможность установить количество зомби на одного игрока в ночь кровавой луны. По умолчанию установлено 8, но может быть так же установлено 4, 8, 12, 16, 32 и 64 или любое другое число если вы админ сервера. *С добавлением возможности выбрать число зомби в ночь кровавой луны на одного игрока так же был добавлен переключатель, позволяющий включить или выключить влияние этих настроек на количество зомби появляющихся в локациях. Электричество Была добавлена полноценная система электричества, включающая в себя монтажный инструмент, источники питания, фонари, выключатели, триггеры, ловушки и многое другое. Некоторые элементы будут доступны после покупки определенных перков, так вы сможете их найти или купить у торговца. Это: *Wire Tool (Монтажный инструмент, кусачки) - Используйте кусачки для того чтобы соединять электрические компоненты. Нацельтесь на любой электрический компонент и используйте правую кнопку мыши чтобы присоединить провод к нему провод. Далее нацельтесь на второй электрический компонент и кликните ещё раз чтобы провод соединил эти два предмета. Так же наведясь любой электрический компонент и кликнув правой кнопкой мыши вы можете убрать ненужное соединение. Когда монтажный инструмент находиться у вас в руках вы можете получить больше полезной информации чем без него. К примеру вы легко сможете найти электрические компоненты, которые можно использовать, увидите какие компоненты запитаны, а какие нет, увидите энергию, бегущую от источника к потребителю, так же для вас будут подсвечены области действия объектов, имеющих системы обнаружения (камеры, датчики движения и прочее). *Generator Bank (генераторный банк)- позволяет обеспечивать электроэнергией ваши устройства. Для его работы требуется от 1 до 6 двигателей. Максимальный уровень энергии, который дает генератор, зависит от количества установленных двигателей и их качества. Генератор в качестве топлива требует Gas который можно найти в луте, купить у торговца или создать на костре или хим. станции. *Solar Bank (Банк солнечных батарей) - так же обеспечивает энергией ваши устройства. Для её работы требуется от 1 до 6 солнечных батарей. Максимальный уровень энергии зависит от количества солнечных батарей и их качества. Банк солнечных батарей производят энергию только в дневное время суток и только в достаточно ясную погоду. Банк солнечных батарей в сборе и отдельные солнечные батареи могут быть куплены у торговца и очень редко их можно найти в луте (П/П: то есть разбирая что-либо мы не сможем их найти, хотя может я и не прав). *Battery Bank (банк батарей) - так же обеспечивает энергией ваши устройства. Для его работы требуется от 1 до 6 аккумуляторов. Максимальный уровень энергии зависит от количества аккумуляторов и их качества. Данная система может быть заряжена от внешнего источника энергии. Если ни одного аккумулятора не будет установлено, то данное устройство будет работать просто как усилитель мощности при прокладке проводника на большое расстояние от источника. *Electric Wire Relay (электрический удлинитель) - позволяет вам протянуть провод на большее расстояние с не очень большими потерями мощности в местах соединения. *Switch (Переключатель) - работает как обычный выключатель, позволяющий при необходимости прекращать поток энергии к вашим устройствам и так же просто возобновлять его. *Pressure Plate (Нажимная пластина) - работает как электрический выключатель. Замыкает электрическую цепь если на неё наступить. *Motion Sensor (Датчик движения) - замыкает электрическую цепь, когда в зону его действия попадает движущийся объект (зомби, игрок, животное). *Trip Wire Post (Растяжка) - замыкает электрическую цепь когда игрок или зомби случайно задевают эту ловушку. *Electric Timer Relay (Электрическое реле с таймером) - позволяет подавать энергию на ваши устройства в течении нужного времени через заданные промежутки (30 минут) между повторами. *Blade Trap (Ловушка с лезвиями) - представляет из себя три вращающиеся заточенные лопасти, которые с легкостью шинкуют как зомби так и беспечных игроков, попавших в зону досягаемости лезвий. *Electric Fence Post (Заграждение под напряжением) - бьет током всех кто пытается пройти. *Dart Trap (Ловушка с дротиками) - при подаче питания стреляет дротиками в одну сторону. (П/П: вспоминаем Индиано Джонса). *Auto Turret (Автоматная турель) - имеет датчик движения и открывает огонь по всему что попадает в зону действия датчика. Имеет систему свой/чужой. В качестве боеприпасов использует 9мм патроны. *Shotgun Turret (Турель с дробовиком) - турель оснащенная дробовиком и открывает огонь по всему что попадает в зону действия датчика. Имеет систему свой/чужой. В качестве боеприпасов использует обычные патроны для дробовика. *Speaker (Динамик) - издает звук при включении питания. Может использоваться как звуковая сигнализация. *Lights (Свет) - есть много вариантов светильников, с помощью которых можно осветить свое убежище. Но в отличии от 15 альфы, теперь они потребуют электричество. *Spotlight (Прожектор) - Хорошо знакомый нам прожектор. Но в отличии от версии из 15 альфы, там где мы могли направить его только в определенные стороны, этот прожектор можно направить абсолютно в любую сторону и под любым углом. Random Gen бета версия. Random Gen Beta Version We’ve greatly improved Random Gen with many improvements and additions including: Объекты (POI) *Новая система прорисовки отдаленных локаций *Более 30 новых локаций *Для редактирования снова доступен файл rwgmixer.xml в котором можно под себя настроить спавн объектов в разных локациях *Ограничения размеров локаций были упразднены. Теперь в локациях могут появиться объекты любых типов, размеров и в любом количестве. К примеру Стадион. *Генератор локаций так же был улучшен, и теперь обеспечивает лучшее распределение объектов инфраструктуры. *Объекты теперь всегда будут повернуты к дорогам фронтальной стороной как и положено. *Высота объектов теперь сверяется с высотой местности, чтобы не получилось так что на горе появиться небоскреб ) Генерация памяти *Новые пакеты памяти добавлены. *Большие и малые города, а так же поселки теперь будут появляться в зависимости от типа местности *Теперь не будет идеально квадратных городом. Город будет формироваться естественным образом. *Расположение и набор зданий и районах будут формироваться с учетом системы баллов принадлежности зданий к тому или другому типу *Было решено, что у городов будет стоять система подсчетов, которая будет контролировать количество построек в городах. *Улицы идут в главную память/центр. *Положение улиц теперь можно контролировать в файле rwgmixer.xml *Новая система районов устанавливает объекты в определенных частях города. *Параметр "Процент зоны территории центра города" добавлен в правила кода. Генератор Рельефа *вас ждут обновленные естественные рельефы *теперь перепады высоты будут не такими резкими, что избавит нас от обрывов, и других чудес генерации мира 15 альфы Генератор Биомов *Переходы между биомами стали более плавными и естественными *Генератор биомов теперь сверяется с высотой поверхности чтобы не размещать биомы слишком высоко *Автомобильные дороги *Автомобильные дороги теперь имеют более плавные, почти сексуальные изгибы ))) *Автомобильные дороги теперь имеют гравийные насыпи * Gravel Paths ** Gravel paths now use more improved pathfinding ** Gravel paths no longer eat out a chunk of the highways they connect to Инструмент предварительного просмотра мира *Окно предварительного просмотра стало шире *Теперь над картой можно летать с помощью клавиш навигации с зажатой кнопкой мыши *Скорость перемещения по карте теперь можно регулировать с помощью колесика мыши *Высота рельефа в окне предварительного просмотра отражает фактическую высоту, которая будет в игре *При просмотре мира вы будете видеть случайно созданные названия городов Другое создание мира и изменения в Биомах Биомы так же претерпели некоторые изменения. Biomes have undergone some changes, too. *Гравийные дороги теперь будут более надежно будут указывать на наличие под ними руды. *Камень в верхнем слое почвы равнинных биомов был заменен на гравий *Появлением отдельных объектов (пни) теперь не будет случайным, а будет подчиняться программе, управляющей распределением растительности в биомах *Спавн животных во всех биомах был переработан *Яркость снежных биомов в солнечную погоду была уменьшена (теперь не будет так сильно слепить) *Теперь в сгоревшем биоме можно найти участки удобренной почвы, готовой для посева растений *Теперь можно получить уголь разрушая обугленные остовы домов и сгоревшие деревья *Нитрат калия в снежных биомах был заменен на горючий сланец и уголь *Нитрат калия, горючий сланец и уголь теперь можно найти на поверхности в сгоревшем биоме *На равнинный биом добавлены засохшие деревья Новые враги В игру были добавлены новые зомби и некоторые варианты Боссов. *Зомби бизнесмен - встречается в корпоративных районах, с небоскребами и прочими офисными зданиями. В основном при себе у них будут наличные и деловые бумаги. *Зомби Беспокойный Турист - все хотели чтобы вернулся зомби Толстяк в Гавайской Рубашке и он вернулся, причем в HD *Новый дикий зомби - каждый зомби в игре теперь имеет свой звериный аналог, который имеет горящие глаза, способен бегать в любое время суток, наносит больше урона и гораздо сложнее убивается. *Радиоактивный зомби - среди этих зомби можно будет встретить зомби Копа, зомби паука и зомби Уайта, которого мы раньше знали как Дикого зомби. Этот тип зомби будет иметь все характеристики диких зомби, будет так же способен бегать в любое суток, и ко всему прочему будет со временем восстанавливать свое здоровье. Этот вид зомби будет иметь характерное свечение, так что его можно будет безошибочно выделить среди других зомби. Переработанные враги Были переработаны анимации зомби при получении урона, что должно улучшить рукопашный бой с ними и сделать их смерть более правдоподобной. Многие зомби были созданы с нуля, в результате мы получим более масштабные орды без потери производительности. *Fallen Soldiers (зомби Павший солдат) *Hazmat male zombie (зомби Хазмат мужчина) *Biker zombie (зомби Байкер) *Stripper zombie (зомби Стриптизерша) *Utility worker zombie (зомби Технический работник) *Team Z Player Football zombie (зомби Командный игрок футболист) *Motivated Cheerleader zombie (зомби Чирлидерша) *Zombie Cowboy (зомби Ковбой) *Zombie Farmer (зомби Фермер) *Zombie Skater punk (зомби Панк Скейтер) *Hungry Fat Female zombie (зомби Жирная Бабища) *Удалены следующие зомби – шахтер и женщина хазмат. Животные Наряду с добавлением новых животных и переделки некоторых из старых в игру так же была добавлена новая система меха.Все пушные звери в настоящее время используют нашу новую систему меха, которая делает меховой покров более реальным за счет специальной текстуры на внешней части зверей. Вот что было добавлено или изменено: *Медведь Гризли - был создан с нуля с новым скелетом, текстурами и анимацией. Он не станет долго с вами возиться, если вы окажетесь к нему слишком близко. Обитают в зеленых лесах и снежных биомах *Зомби медведь - был создан с нуля и теперь он стал злее, чем когда-либо. Не пытайтесь кормить зомби медведей, они едят только человечину. Встречаются эти монстры только в пустыне и сгоревших лесах. *Волки - серые волки совершенно новая угроза в игре. Как и медведь, они нападают, только если вы подойдете слишком близко к ним, и наносят больше урона чем зомби собаки, но убить гораздо легче. Волки встречаются в зеленых лесах, снежных биомах и равнинах. *Dire Wolves - Ужасный волк черный с горящими глазами. Этот волк гораздо больше, чем серый волк. Их следует опасаться, поскольку они гораздо более агрессивны, чем любой из хищников. Они редко появляются в лесах и снежных биомах, но иногда они путешествуют стаями. *Зомби Грифы - нежить захватила небо! Эти надоедливые птицы постоянно выслеживают игрока с неба и нападают совершенно без предупреждения. К счастью, они не любят закрытых пространств, так что вы вполне можете скрыться от них в любом помещении. Они распространены во всех биомах, кроме зеленых лесов. *Гремучая змея - не очень агрессивная рептилия. В основном нападает только если вы посягнули на её территорию. *Добавлены бродячие орды грифов, волков и волчьи стаи. *Так же как и с зомби была переработана анимация при получении урона, и анимация смерти. Покраска. Используйте малярный ролик и кисть, чтобы дать своей базе уникальный вид. Наведитесь на требуемый блок и используйте правую кнопку мыши чтобы нанести текстуру на блок, а по клику левой кнопки мыши вы сможете убрать нанесённую текстуру. Удерживая клавишу перезарядки ®, можно выбрать меню выбора текстуры для нанесения. Чтобы разблокировать другие текстуры, нужно отыскать соответствующие журналы. Добавлено больше текстур для покраски. Есть много опций покраски, многие из которых доступны в чит и креативном режимах. Эти опции включают: *Материалы (Materials) - выбрав эту иконку, появится меню выбора фона. Здесь вы можете выбрать фон для покраски, искать фон, увидеть сколько будет затрачено ведер для покраски фона и увидеть какие фоны еще нужно разблокировать. *Кисть (Paintbrush) - левой кнопкой вы очищаете блок, а правой красите. *Роликовая кисть (Roller Icon) - красит большие площади. *Распылитель (Spray-gun) - красить огромные территории. *Все стороны (All-sides) - красит все стороны блока *Печать текста (Texture Picker) - когда выбрана эта иконка, то кисть скопирует текстуру с того блока на который вы навелись. *Копирование блока (Copy Block) - выбирая эту иконку, вы сможете скопировать любой блок и перенести скопированную текстуру на другой блок. *Замена (Replace) - выбрав эту иконку и наведя курсор текстура на этом блоке блоке будет заменена на текстуру, которую имеют блоки окружающие тот к которому применено действие Replace. Experience, Progression and Skill Changes Many improvements and changes have gone into the skill system for Alpha 16, including: * You can scroll through all levels of a skill or perk and find out what you will get from it. * You will get less experience for killing zombies but there are a lot more zombies in the world now. In some cases over 100 in a single POI. * You will gain XP from harvesting and farming and better tools or perks can increase that. * Crafting skills are now perks with 10 buy-able levels. * Higher levels of crafting perks require a certain player level. * Armor crafting skills merged into one skill. If it takes duct tape, leather or iron, it’s Armor Crafting. A simple bandana is Misc Crafting. * Low crafting skill tiers yield great benefits for repair degradation. Picking up some of the basics enables you to repair items efficiently. At max crafting skill you have trivial repair degradation. * Electricity recipes are unlocked with a series of Science-based perks. * Both the cost and effect of perks increase at higher tiers so that buying a perk tier gets you an increase proportional to the cost. * The Fixer perk is cheaper and reduces repair degradation by up to 1/3 for all crafting skills. * Crafting firearm ammo requires an anvil and workstation, not calipers. Bullet tips and similar materials do not require a perk. * The tutorial quest gives you enough skill points to actually buy a perk. * The bedroll newbie quest is #1 instead of #7 in the quest chain. * Bad Mechanic perk to increase construction (wrench) harvest amount * Ability to page through skill levels to see attributes and requirements for any skill level * Science and Painting skill categories * Upgrading farmland with fertilizer provides XP. * Repairing or upgrading a block now gives XP based on materials used multiplied by their count * Harvesting a block now gives xp based on item materials gained * Planting crops gives block material exp * Crafting skills are now buy-only. You still gain level XP for crafting and repairing * Master weaponsmiths can craft machetes * Most perk requirements lowered because players should never have skill points and nothing to buy with them * You can craft/scrap/repair with leather without buying a Leather Tanning perk * Crafting advanced workstations uses the science skill * The Knife Guy and Miner69er perks increase harvest amount at the higher tiers * Adjusted perk costs to reflect crafting and other skill changes * Both the cost and effect of perks increase at higher tiers so that buying a perk tier always gets you roughly the same proportional increase * The Fixer perk is cheaper and reduces repair degradation by up to 1/3 for all crafting skills * Low crafting skill tiers yield great benefits for repair degradation. Picking up some of the basics enables you to repair items efficiently. At max crafting skill you have zero repair degradation * The Secret Stash perk is the only way to see the highest trader stash level. Full Gamepad/Controller Support We’ve added full gamepad/controller support and tested for Xbox One, PS4 and Steam controllers. The controls are not definable but are the same as the console version defaults. They even have custom button icon prompts that display when using a controller. Note that on-screen keyboard for text fields will only be available when the game is started from Steam’s Big Picture Mode. This also includes updated windows as well as keyboard hotkeys for actions on items. New Recipes There are new recipes for building blocks, traps, electric devices and resources. * Bulletproof glass is tough but can only be “repaired” with a completely new block * Several material tiers got expanded to new shapes. * Loose Boards Traps * Jail door * Wedge corners * Stairs corner * Rounded blocks and corners * Molotov cocktail New Items (Lootable/Harvestable/For Sale) We have added new items you can get by looting, harvesting or purchase from traders. * Paint magazines to unlock paint groups for the paint brush. * Said paint brush. * Compound bow, which is more accurate than a wooden bow or crossbow and fires faster than a crossbow. New Creative Block Shapes We have added new block shapes for the creative builders to use and improved the placement mechanics. Here are a few of the many highlights. * Frame blocks show proper backfaces which makes them easier to place correctly * Damaged concrete and wood blocks * Both centered and non-centered iron bars. * Cars automatically pick random colors based on their x/y position * I-beam blocks * Arch shape * Cube cutout backfaces shape * wedge60_corner * 3D ladders * 3D ramp frame shape * Cube eighth shape * billboard_centered shape * Box collision to ramp frame * Curved wall 3x3x1 * Concrete destroyed 05,06,07 * wedge60 inside corner set Block Rotation and UV Improvements In order to add painting and fix a lot of bad UVS we’ve unified block and model rotations. * Every building block can now be rotated to all 24 rotations some special model ones still have 28 for 45 degree ground rotations * Blocks can have a “handle face” orientation, defaulting to sticking a certain side of this block to whatever surface you are pointing at. * All place-able blocks now have radial options to improve placement including: ** Simple Rotation – rotates the basic 4 on the ground plane ** Advanced Rotation – rotates all 24-28 rotations ** On Face – Rotates on the face your cursor is focused on ** Auto – rotates away from you automatically. This tag is only on some blocks like ramps and stairs ** Copy Rotation – Copies the rotation your focused on to the stack your holding. Land Claim Improvements * We’ve increased the default size of land claims to 41 to work with electricity and coming Alpha 17 settlement features. * Our general block placement colors have been changed to following: Green inside your claim, Yellow inside your friends claim, White everywhere else, Red cannot place block. * Made block placement glow grid double sided so you can see it from underneath too * You can pickup and move electrical components and work stations inside your claim. * Electrical Items outside of your claim can be cut and wired by strangers New Stealth System Stealth 2.0 is more flexible and allows for more varied zombie behaviors. * Things that affect how a player is detected: ** Player Light Level (world lighting and equipped items) ** Player Stance (Standing or Crouched) ** Player Motion ** Noise ** Smell (carrying fresh meat is not ideal for sneaking around zombies) ** Distance * Zombies have varying stats both for the zombie type and individuals. Some see better than others, some hear better than others, some smell be… actually they all smell bad but you get the idea. * A sleeping zombie may or may not growl a bit when it’s close to waking up. * Which way a sleeping zombie is looking does matter. * If you clear an area completely it will take several days to respawn. If you don’t and leave it will respawn quickly. * Placed (active) bedrolls prevent sleeper respawns in a… range * …now defined in serverconfig.xml (BedrollDeadZoneSize) * To zombies, held torches are the least noticeable light source. Then come gun lights, flashlights, and the mining helmet is the most noticeable. New Weapons and Weapon Improvements * Molotov cocktail craftable by player. Be the life of the party and light zombies and players on fire. Player recipe included. * Compound bow with parts and loot list entries. Required to use steel and flaming arrows. Loot only. * Weapon Sight In & Out. Pistol, Mp5 and Ak47 have reworked iron sights for more accurate aiming, and have new fire sounds. All weapons have an aim in and aim out sound now too. * Added local impact sounds for distant shots scored. This allows you to know when you scored a distant hit. * Improved bow, crossbow aim and iron sighting no longer shows crosshair. Compound bow has range sights. * All weapons have hip fire accuracy now. Hip fire is less accurate than iron sights. * Accuracy overhaul for all ranged weapons. Minibike Improvements Minibikes now show an icon on the map and compass for the person who placed the chassis or attached the lock to it to avoid losing them in the wild. * How minibike parts are processed, decreasing processing time from 2ms to 0.5ms * Fix for minibike vanishing and falling through the world * Client will receive minibike NRE when someone in the game rides a bike * NRef in GUIHUDStealthInfo.cs when quitting while sitting on a minibike * Minibike NRE when leaving and reentering game from main menu * Minibike chassis placement dupe Added * Broken girder beams in the wasteland are now a block shape instead of a model * New rusty texture for girder beams and rusty metal * New block rustyMetalWall * 4 new beards to character selection menu * Iron bars and iron bars centered * Flannel shirt item, also used by arechtype MadMole * Flannel shirt variations and loot entries * Stairs filled corner shape * Add buffs to explosions * New quarter cube shape * Generic craftable storage crate * Support for binding CapsLock * Keyboard hotkeys for item actions * Keypad divide (‘/’) toggles invisible mode (SP only!) * Step trash sound variety * DOF for focussed views, like staring at a rock while you chop it * Concrete terrain block * Show password checkbox to password dialog, password hidden by default * A full spectrum of paintable drywall/concrete textures * Loose floorboards that break away when you walk over them * Ramp corner cutout shape * Grey and dark grey paints * Hit sound when hurting players, zombies or animals about 10 meters or further away * cube_glass shape that hides inside faces * Plywood texture for new construction and boarded up windows * improved fog performance * Washing machine and trash compactor loot containers * Added a bookstore and car parts shipping / loot crate * Added a Construction Site loot and random container * Security gate plate * Business glass plate and curved plate for counters and such * Commercial blinds shape and textures * New archetype Richie, a well groomed businessman * Several new random car colors: dark green, dark blue, beige and black * New character preset Roxy * Focus search fields in windows with “F” * Lockable, craftable wall drawer * New Destroyed bridges over forked river east of and leading to the new departure city * Broken workstation blocks (for prefabs) that can be looted or harvested for parts. * Hidden Stash (hero) shipping crate + loot container for prefabs * Lab equipment shipping crate + loot container for prefabs * new round ladder model for metal ladders. * burnt biome reference to the farming journal entry. * Workstation journal entries: added info on items having to be in your inventory * Broken workstation blocks (for prefabs) that can be looted or harvested for parts. * Helper blocks to randomly spawn a working or busted workstation. * Hidden Stash (hero) shipping crate + loot container for prefabs. * Lab equipment shipping crate + loot container for prefabs. * New round ladder model for metal ladders. * Added Broken Battery Bank, Broken Generator Bank. * Added recipe for Loose Boards Plate 1×1 * Random stations spawners to some locations in the world which spawn a random station in working or destroyed condition. * Bookstore boxes to bookstores, lab boxes to pharmacies and auto parts boxes to auto locations. * Heat to wall torches * Business Glass Pane (Trap) + Business Glass Centered. Changed * You can harvest plant fibers from grassy terrain blocks * Plant fibers can be harvested more efficiently with a hoe * Reduced crafting time on cottonPlant * Rebalanced harvest events of cars * Zombie limb dismemberment rebalanced * When digging up fertilized farmland there is a chance to harvest fertilizer * Making glue does not require cooked water * Multiple seeds can be planted by holding down the mouse button and moving down the row and the placement cursor is always on, making targeting easier * Increased hit points of vending machines * When a loot container is destroyed a bag with the content is dropped instead of individual items * Overbright mining helmet light set back to 1x intensity instead of 2x * Grate block removed * Moldy Bread is a science crafting item * Fat zombie cops are bigger * Zombie soldiers are less generous with the rocket launchers * Shotguns only have one schematic * Increased the amount of ammo that traders carry * Low quality weapon parts are more durable and effective * Maple Forest biome grass, added specular channel to grass. Adjusted spectrums, added sparse pine trees. * Grass normals now have a 10% direction to them in order to catch better specular lighting * Renamed assembly tip title from Gun Assembly to Item Assembly * Mass/SI values adjusted to be more consistent and easier to understand * Available gamestages increased by 50% to make the life of high level players more interesting * Corn plants are 3 blocks high at every growth stage. Every other farm crop (including mushrooms) is 2 blocks high * Updated glass to better high res texture * Replaced shower glass with new tiling gen glass * Sun angle is now SE to NW * Updated decayed b texture, redwood fence texture and scrap iron walls to HD versions * Auger and chainsaw parts are less rare * Increased chance to find forged iron and steel in loot * Reduced block damage of explosive bolts to be in line with pipe bombs * Poncho and bellows are made from leather * Poncho renamed to Leather Poncho because the animal hide armor is the “warm and furry” armor * There are 5 scrap armor schematics instead of one McDyver book * Quality level loss from repairs has been lowered * Slightly lower slowdown from barbed wire fences * Increased the availability of padlocks * Preview placement block is fully opaque * Burnt Frame used on roofs can be upgraded * Street light metal is less shiny and more rusty * Reduce light intensity on mining helmet and minibike to match flashlight * Some tool damage and block health values rebalanced * Most block destroy events moved to harvest events * Block/Entity Harvesting overkill now provides bonus resources * The tutorial quest gives you enough skill points to buy the cheapest perk * Stone in the top soil of plains biomes has been replaced by gravel * The gravel tendrils that lead down to ore veins spawn more consistently and they always drop 1 piece of the ore you would find below * Better tools (steel instead of iron tools) will harvest considerably more resources from the same block * Increased stack size of mass resources like rocks * You can place the claim block farther away so you can see the size of the affected area * Evenly distribute load for block ticking over multiple frames * Calipers are not required for crafting ammo. Bullet tips and similar materials do not require a perk * Improved sniper zoom animation * Expanded scout / sleeper group with the new radiated / feral zombies * Rebalanced and extended gamestage lists to allow higher difficulty for groups of players * Made sandstorm effect more grainy * Made the biome snow “smoke” a bit more noisy * Removed old treestump blocks that create snow, smoke and sandstorms now that we have procedurally placed particle effects * First round check for flat space, if no town area is found, use the more liberal per cell height diff check * Widened highways to 10 to match socket roads * Mirror texture has no black wood trim, but is now seamless for full length mirrors * Town/City street axioms to allow for more growth * Adjusted placement range of cars * You can scrap a blood draw kit into plastic * The car is now simply labeled “Sedan” * Redid low res creme drywall and creme drywall baseboard textures * Use game GUID for local save cache folder so it properly “resets” when another server with the same game name is joined or the server is reset but keeps the game name * Darkened moonlight in wasteland biome * Rain sky and fog when raining * Stainless steel texture is bigger and better * Updated stainless fridge top and bottom textures * Water textures * Improve a couple destroy shapes * Thickened fog and trees in burnt forest * Darkened snow biome sun light a little to reduce whiteout * Increased chance for spawning of bears * Shipping / loot crates use a standard texture now, allowing for more varied loot distribution * Better framerate reflections that include distant terrain * Requirements now reflect currently viewed level * Level text on requirements to “Player Level” * Attributes in locked levels, grey out just like req * Only show unlocked recipes for currently shown skill level * Wood/metal desks support blocks again * Rebalanced sensitivity of land mines and explosives to damage and other explosives * Now using “sack dropped” for each dropped block as model * Misc Crafting group icon now changed to match the misc crafting skill icon * Reairing a block is cheaper than building it new * Crafting skills have 10 buyable levels * Removed old hornet assets * Max camera control pitch is -80 to 80 instead of -90 to 90 * Both concrete and reinforced concrete need time to harden after being placed * Handguns and shotguns are pretty accurate when fired from the hip and are more accurate if you aim * Rifles are less accurate when fired from the hip and very accurate when aimed * Less loot is found on zombies * Finding whole guns is more common than finding parts. Traders carry more guns and ammo. * Cars now angle with terrain * Socket town roads now use trimming to blend with the surrounding terrain * Bow weapons have wider crosshairs * Bows now sway unless iron sighted * Loose gun parts that you find are generally higher quality than whole guns * Shotgun wound buff slightly tweaked upwards * Increased fire rate of 9mm pistol and animation speed * Increased dead body hit points so corpses don’t turn to blocks before they hit the ground * Increased firearm durability by 25-40% * Mp5 and ak iron sighting is more snappy * Updated night vision effect * Feral zombies spawn at night in the wasteland Note that they can survive the night and be active during the day * Main building blocks, doors, and hatches use passthrough damage on downgrades * It is now not possible any more to place a plant seed if there is not enough light for this plant to grow * Corpse blocks now destroy to a torso instead of a backpack. * Dead zombie ragdolls last longer and have more hit points to destroy. When destroyed they downgrade to a block zombie corpse. The block zombie corpse will degrade to nothing over time instead of a rib cage. If the block zombie corpse has loot in it and is destroyed, it will spawn a rib cage model that contains the loot instead of a backpack. * Desaturated the plains sun a little, darkened the ground texture and grass. * Splint requires now requires cloth, wood and duct tape to craft * Shadow flickers at far locations – Adjusted shadow cascade distances, near clip plane, and fixed near/far shadow option values to reduce shadow flickering when you’re far from position (0,0). * Increased zombie dog health, they are too easy to kill now that the glitchy spinning is fixed and nerfed wolf health * Updated forest biome art * Updated sand texture * Farming: Partially grown crops can be harvested for 1 seed. * Suppress the impact sound on blocks if the hit also destroys the block * Torches are made with animal fat (no cooking pot required) * Torches and candles placed on walls will eventually attract zombies * Heat value (attracting screamer zombies) of forges and campfires reduced by 25% * Thinned amount of tree stumps in the snow biome * Adjusted Trader secret stash inventories * All ammo items have been labeled (Ammo) so they can be searched for * Moved drop toolbelt item to G, godmode to Q * all campsites and army locations to use camo and other paints for variety. Two large campsites are now army campsites * You can no longer invest skill points in the Misc Crafting skill * Overalls are now made from cloth * Slowed player leveling. * Some wood harvest amounts reduced and fuel value increased * Increased hit points of valuable workstations so they are not destroyed accidentally. * Cooking stews is more expensive but more rewarding. * Healing from eating food has been reduced in general. * You start with a claim stone in single player because it now enables the pick-up ability for certain blocks. * Updated the abandoned houses to use a variety of siding and roofing textures * Increased the cost of claim stones * All trader locations now have a working version of every station workbench, forge, chemistry station and cement mixer. All non trader locations stations have been replaced with a random station spawner where they have a small chance to be a good station and a greater chance to be a broken station which can be looted and harvested for parts. * Workstations can no longer be fully harvested with a wrench. Inside of a land claim area you can pick up workstations placed by a player. * Gave banks the new bullet proof glass. * Slower bloodmoon fade 6:00PM-10:00PM * Cooking stews is more expensive but more rewarding. * Healing from eating food has been reduced in general. * You start with a claim stone in single player because it now enables the pick-up ability for certain blocks. * Increased hit points of valuable workstations so they are not destroyed accidentally. * Slowed player leveling per level. Fixed * Running shoes can be scrapped * Chrysanthemum seeds can not be found in loot * The pistol skill does not make clear that it also covers revolvers * Vending machines are limited to a x8 claim modifier * Removed stray vertex from shantywall collision * Underground caves cause blocks above them to collapse * Rain effects fixed on signs placed indoors * IOException when deleting a saved game * Cars misaligned on slopes * Open locked doors need abiltiy to be closed by all * Duplicate any item in zombie corpse * Screen flickering during daytime lightning * Vending machines covered in snow indoors * Block placement too opaque * Not ignited Dynamite does not blow up after nearby explosion * Window03 getting occluded by water * Glass windows in hospital outlining terrain behind them * Distance between players is not updated when user is in Players tab * Player can drop items into walls and be unable to retrieve them * Now playing interactive sounds at the position of the target block * Car windows not getting snow cover * The player is able to pick up items not focused in POI * Character has to be in water in order to drink from it * Crouching affects open/close volume levels * No “Collect item” prompt is displayed on dropped Stone Shovel * Increasing server heap by shooting rockets at ground of lake * Dupe items using full backpack and lootcontainer * Player is able to upgrade and destroy blocks simultaneously * Concrete mixers are 1 block high but require 2 * Excessive journal tip links removed from items, missing ones added * Campfire Dupe from forum and youtube find * Audio getting cut off before finished * An MP5 would not normally use 10mm ammo * Concrete Mix bucket model looks the same as Bucket of Water after dropping * Consumable items can be substituted with another while being used * Container Sorting – Not functional in Minibike Storage * Container Sorting – Stacks of same blocks are not sorted together in Container or Backpack * Client in a multiplayer game does not receive Harvesting Resources note after killing an animal * Pistol cannot be picked up after being dropped * Auger falling through world * Iron Desk Stability is different than Wood Desk * Scrap metal log spike yields wood upon destruction * Dupe assembly items with sorting button * Crafting queue does not advance after slot is cancelled * Incorrect collision detection on Minibike * Ammo amount indicator does not appear after respawning while wielding a weapon * Death of the player’s character does not affect the number of spawned zombies during horde as intended * Missing Accuracy and Range stats for certain ranged weapons * Crosshair is visible for Rocket Launcher whilst aiming down sight * Rocket Launcher unaffected by Range and Accuracy stats listed * Placed decorative blocks may partially sink in the surface * Spending Skill Points Journal Entry added only after completing Basic Survival Quest * Zombiespawn is triggered in owned POI by players w/o bedroll in it * Mouse sensitivity can no longer be set to 0 * The player may get stuck in the wall after dismounting minibike * DOF for distant terrain * More severe description of the thirst/hunger effect that actually does damage * Chunks may not stream for certain players, also affecting mobs * Terrain artifacts may appear after removing large portions of ground * Zombie moan playing when they’re knocked out or dead * Impact sounds not playing quieter when crouched * Disappearing eyelashes while wearing particular headgear * Jewelry disappearing when wearing a hat * Missing drowning audio * Animal Hide Leg Armor is not displayed on character model * Terrain mismatch causes blocks not to render ( A15 & A16 ) * Explosion does not affect the roof correctly * Using a bow results in multiple arrows being visible from another Player’s perspective * Some errors and potential NREs in networking if disconnected during login phase * Doors and undamaged windows do not keep the rain out * Many objects not getting snow cover * Grass tips missing snow * Lightning & Thunder on Dedicated Servers * Thunder synced between clients in MP games * Player dropped Backpack cannot be looted in shallow water * SetTraderArea can now also be used to remove a trader area protection * DeathCam persists after getting kicked off MP games * Water reflections flickering when camera near water surface * Assigned the relevant crafting skills to weapon parts * Wrong sound on one of the blood bag actions * Terrain has missing textures and black areas * Signs cannot be picked up once dropped * Terrain clipping exploit * Cement description is misleading * Duping bug using facial piercings * Bypassing loot timer by aborting loot progress * treeDeadShrub has wrong hitbox * You can place a bedroll in spaces too small to spawn a player * Socket Road LSystems not properly returning to last save point * Haybale is not repairable * Gas can and fuel barrel are smeltable in forges * Bow descriptions show compatible arrow types * Bugs with trees and crops * Animals won’t die from land mines while playing on dedi or as client on P2P * Ramp / inside corner frames do not have backfaces * Chemistry station not getting correct indoor/outdoor weather values * Fridge audio playing after quitting game * Snow on glass fix * Sun/Moon pop in movement on clients of MP games * Raw but fresh food has a lower chance for food poisoning than rotten/moldy food * Flaming arrows are ineffective if the target is on fire already Items can be thrown through hatch’s collision box * Metal railing downgrades to wood railing * Shooting through lower part of the frame may cause projectile to go under the ground texture * The player can loop use animation of specific consumables and delay correct use of them * For each out of sync in network writing of Chunk * Old Sofas has incorrect icon and different name in creative menu * No icon when you pick up seeds while harvesting trees * Added send-backoff on errors for Steam networking * Change Hazmat Shirt into a Hazmat Jacket to prevent clipping issues * Wrong side textures on windowPlug blocks * Assigned correct (new) cutout shapes to frame blocks * Disappearing faces on wedge60 cutout * Table doesn’t hide itself * Some windows or wooden window frames have the wrong material type * stairs_filled_quarter_vertical_uv collision and zombie pathing * Timing on zombie hand attacks * Chalkboard is spelled incorrectly * Player unable to pass through wedge corner railings * Terrain concrete is too white * Road lineup issues in towns * Prefab heights in towns * Various other regeneration related issues * Blend not working * Highways not lining up in some cases * Limited bumpiness and cliffs on upward and downward turns * Collision on resource rock ID# 630 * Wood frames durability is unequal * Unintentional air gap in flooded basement * Highways no longer connecting to other highways * Highways going to center of hub by default * Water holes in RWG due to road ending * Incorrect/missing fall events on some doors and log spikes * (Most) Navezgane Bridges are having SI issues * Sandbags are missing repair/harvest properties * Secure Reinforced Door collapsing into iron debris * Secure Reinforced Door and Metal Reinforced door do not turn into debris * Reinforced Wood Metal Log Spike3 does not leave debris after collapsing * Food Poisoning debuff is not refreshed when reapplied * Using delete key in input fields on Linux causes malformed strings * Cleaned up old corpses. We now have decoys * Removed duplicate sight from shotgun mesh * Wrong sound when using a blood bag * Outdated hit point values on some blocks/materials * Improve map colors * Water bottle icon showing incorrectly in character tool belt after filling * Fridges had doors on both sides * Keep populating server list after sorting * No floating “crafted” HUD icon with CustomIcon * When leaving game with attachable wire in hand – on rejoin the wire runs to 0,0,0 * Farming feature suffers from a number of issues * Player is able to place cooking tools when UI shows padlock * Death animation disabled when alt tabbing during death * Breaking down a car on the sloped road will create a hole in the world * Some clothes and armors are lacking Waterproof statistic * Skill requirements of perks do not display localised string * Info window level starting at 0 * All explosive ammo and mines use the Science crafting skill * Concrete and steel blocks have reversed explosion resistance * Zombie gore causes a blockage on catwalk, prevents zombies from advancing * Snowberry poisoning is causing wellness number to be too lengthy * Skill menu search function does not cover localized strings * Stack overflow exception when starting a new seed * Hunting Rifle has small zoom available * Bear had no collision or ragdoll * 3rd person clipping into main player camera when opening camera control window * Fix nightvision/miningLight double activate issue when holding a gun with no flashlight enabled * The UI shows incorrect weapon damage * Healing items can be used to identify decoy sleepers * Snowberry poison / blood draw kit buff lasts through player death * Audio – shotgun repeat rate fix * AK47 firing sounds * Many zombies material was set too dark * Exception in ItemValue Constructor * ArgumentOutOfRangeException on specific sign use * Cancelling bow and compound bow shots is now smooth and animates back to the idle position naturally instead of a lag and instant pop * Unisex Hair Raider rendering issues * Dev-flagged pickup frames and other “game mode” items like secure storage chests * Increased maxAlive scaling on gamestaged spawns. Both maxAlive and the max zombie / player menu setting act as max caps. * Distant terrain with holes in Navezgane * Raider hair overlay * Removed deprecated properties from sounds.xml * Zombie triggered car explosion doesn’t kill zombies * MP5 front sight is below the crosshair mark * Fix zombie run offset from dusk/dawn stinger * Issue where client skills wouldn’t clear out when joining a server * Fix glass icons transparency making them chopped up * Cannot shoot through certain Iron Bar (1126) rotations with guns – RWG * Session temp freezes when cancelling large recipe counts * INF Hub Cell does not exist at grid position 0, 1 for client * Incorrect values are shown in “Gun Smithing” skill * Large Welcome Sign Prefab seems to defy physics * Horde difficulty does not adjust correctly for a party with multiple players together * When new players join a dedi (day 77 ) the gamestage recalculates, gives only 1 zed each * Excessive harvest quantities * Block placement rotating when pausing the game. * Vehicle data saving on clients * Localization not working when game is not installed in Steam client * zombie transition from walk to idle and vise versa not smooth * Add zombies killed by playerdeath back to the pool * Marker not showing for clients when first placing minibike * Unmanned minibike triggers tripwire * Red paint showing on distant lod damaged cars * Secret Stash does not require Barter skill * Typo in cotton description, form should be from * un-needed railings in oil refinery * change color placement to red if the player blocks it * Decoration Replacing Light Pole Base in Nav a tp -1660 61 772 * Fixed: Added burnt biome reference to the farming journal entry. * Fixed: Workstation journal entries: added info on items having to be in your inventory * Fixed: Audio clips not stopping upon leaving a game * Fixed: SDTD-6556 Audioloop possible on auto fire tools/weapons – when emptying a clip with no ammo Game settings, command line, command console * Allow overriding the Steam language with the “-language=” command line argument * Launcher switch for exclusive fullscreen mode on Windows (“-window-mode exclusive”) * Allow EAC to be put in debug mode on servers with “-debugeac” flag * Console command “visitmap” to generate chunks and minimap contents * Console command “givequest” prints list of available quests if none given, also preventing an NRE when given an invalid quest name * Print IP of client to log on connect * ini support – location is in the same folder as Saves for your saved games. It will be auto-generated and filled once you exit the game, if it doesn’t exist. When hitting apply in the graphics options it should not overwrite your ini settings unless you specifically set those settings, or change Graphics Quality, in the graphics options menu. The default graphics options have been adjusted for better general performance. Modding * Allow parameters to be passed to XUi controls as well as using them in simple calculations * Added “-debugxui” and “-debugxui=verbose” arguments to show XUi related warnings while loading, especially with control instantiation * Added a server side log entry “PlayerSpawnedInWorld” when a player actually spawned, as well as the according ModAPI event * Data/Config/Stealth.txt documents the stealth system and how to adjust it * Biome Particle Manager – Biomes.xml can now specify particle effects to play per biome with a few variables for count and placement. The BiomeParticleManager syncs all clients together and the particle effects are saved and loaded per game. Exact location of the effects is mostly “random”, but synced between clients, while still only playing the effects within its correct biome. More effects are spawned per biome a few seconds after players enter new biomes or every 5 minutes or so per client, but spawn count won’t go above the specified max in the biomes.xml file per effect, per biome, world-wide. * Reworked a bunch of the internal prefab editor features and UI to get closer to a prefab / world editor for public use Servers / Config * “EnemySpawnMode” serverconfig setting is now true/false * “EnemySenseMemory” serverconfig setting has been removed * Added “BloodMoonEnemyCount” setting (Adjust this to get more enemies per player on blood-moons if your game stage is high enough. Game-stages are still determined by your party) * Added “BedrollDeadZoneSize” setting (This is a 3 dimensional unit in meters from bedrolls that blocks zombie spawning. Including zombies spawned from biomes, screamer hordes, blood moon hordes and even sleeper volumes that are within this distance.) * Allow overriding serverconfig settings via command line (“-settingname=value”) * Added “HideCommandExecutionLog” to disable printing of command execution to the server log * Limit of per player uncovered map area configurable with preference “MaxUncoveredMapChunksPerPlayer”, client side defaults to 4 times the area of before A16 (128 km² instead of 32 km²) * Support reserved slots (“ServerReservedSlots” and “ServerReservedSlotsPermission” settings) as well as admins joining the server even if already full (“ServerAdminSlots” and “ServerAdminSlotsPermission” settings) Known Issues * Electric Fences do not have a unique buff yet this is coming in A17 * On-screen keyboard is only available if you start the game from Steam’s Big Picture Mode * Smell is not working with the new stealth we will revisit it in a17 * Once you are hunted, it takes along time for them to lose interest and your position. * Advanced rotations of doors and hatches are offset incorrectly. * Mac OS has a rendering overlay bug. * Mac OS distance building render too dark. * Linux OS distant water has missing texture.